True feelings
by luna-l0vegood
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger realise their true feelings for eachother.


Draco Malfoy was storming through the corridors, shoving anyone that got in his way. He was definitely angry about something, but not even Crabbe and Goyle had a clue what. "I can't believe.. " he was muttering to himself, but the last few words were muffled by the roars of laughter in the corridors as the Weasley twins set off one of their fireworks. Draco changed direction, away from the noise. He carried on walking for another 5 minutes, not hearing the end of lunch bell. His thoughts were interrupted by Professor Mcgonagall shouting at him, "Draco Malfoy! What on Earth do you think you're doing out of lessons? The lunch bell went 2 minutes ago! You of all people should know that the Ministry are enforcing stricter rules on the school, your dad works there." "I'm sorry Professor. I was..." Draco struggled to think of an excuse. "I tripped over earlier in the lunch break, and was heading to Madam Pomfrey." "Really, Draco? You don't appear to be limping." Professor Mcgonagall was immediately suspicious, as he was acting rather strange and politer than his usual rude nature. Draco improvised, "It doesn't hurt that much, Professor. I was just being cautious, sorry again" He left before he could get into even more trouble, actually faking a slight limp this time. Professor Mcgonagall tutted and walked away to her next class, her heels clacking as she did so. "Close call" Draco murmured to himself.

As he reached Hogwarts Hospital, he realised subconciously he really had been heading there. Walking through the doors, he discovered Madam Pomfrey wasn't there, just a sign levitating in the air with the words "Madam Pomfrey called away urgently, go to Professor Sprout for further information. If you are hurt, take a jar of Felize Farr's all-recovering medicing, it will cure anything." Sure enough, underneath the sign lay about 20 boxes of the jars. Draco ignored the offer, and carried on walking into the hospital, only to find Hermione Granger. Draco and Hermione had never gotten along, thanks to his parents not being supporters of muggle-born wizards, which Hermione was. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy only believed in pure-bloods attending Hogwarts, but this had been strictly outlawed. Any wizard of any blood could attend the school. Hermione looked up from the book she'd been reading, and given Draco a cold stare. Draco felt somewhat hurt over this, for lately he had been reasonably nice to Hermione. "What was that for?" Draco said, sounding hurt. "Well, what do you expect, Malfoy? You've been rude to me for 6 years. I always thought of you as an enemy. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my book." Hermione replied. Draco nodded, to Hermione's suprise. Hermione really had always thought of him as an enemy, Draco was in Slytherin and Hermione in Gryffindor. Their houses had always been against eachother. Draco felt the tension in the air and sat down on a bed, shutting the surrounding curtains, he needed some alone time. The whole reason he was in the hospital to begin with was because he was getting away from Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin. She had asked him to the end-of-year ball, but Draco had cruely said no, saying she was a half-blood. Draco hadn't really said no because of that, he'd just made up an excuse. Really it was because he had been having feelings for a different girl... But not in Slytherin, in Gryffindor. Yes, it was Hermione Granger. He had let it on to his friends in the common room that he liked another girl, not Pansy, but he wouldn't tell them. That's why Draco had left, because he couldn't afford to lose his "I hate Gryffindor" reputation if anyone found out. Sitting on this bed, he thought about how life would be perfect if only he could be with Hermione Granger. "She's just so perfect" he was thinking. "I wish there was no such thing as houses, and we could all just get along." Draco suprised himself with this thought, as he had always been mean to pretty much everyone except Slytherin. Draco had recently found himself thinking nice thoughts, and wondered if someone was slipping something into his pumpkin juice at dinner. "Maybe you're just seeing sense for the first time in your life." Hermione interrupted his thoughts. Draco glanced up to see her coming through the curtains, then sitting on his bed. "Bu-bu-but... How did you hear that? I wasn't talking, was I? I was thinking?" Draco looked dumbfounded. He had no idea how Hermione could've heard that. Hermione at that time however was laughing at Draco's puzzled expression. "I've always loved her laugh, and her smile for that matter... She has nice skin too, as a matter of fact." Draco thought to himself. "Thankyou." Hermione smiled up at him. "How're you doing that?" Draco demanded, making Hermione giggle even more, but she gave in. "It's a spell, '_accio thoughtor, thought to be the only mind-reading spell ever_'" Hermione recited. "I've been testing it out on people, but no one had interesting enough thoughts. I did find Hagrid moaning about losing Norbert all those years ago though. Sorry I used it on you without your permission, Malfoy. I was really only wondering why you've been so polite lately, and I doubt someone's been slipping things into your drinks." Hermione finished, but giggled again at Draco's now anxious expression. "Oh, no, no, it's fine, honestly. I'm going to have to learn that one, Granger." Draco smiled, much to Hermione's delight. "So, did you hear the part where I said I had feelings for you?" Draco added nervously, half hoping she did, half hoping she didn't. "No, I didn't. The spell must've worn out at that point. Do you really like.. me? I could've sworn you hated me." Hermione replied. "But, if I had to confess I might say that I have had feelings for you lately. Just the way you look at me, I guess I've worked it out." Draco gasped. Hermione looked confused. "I can't believe we're having this conversation" "Me neither." agreed Hermione. Draco and Hermione looked at eachother, with unmistakable lust in their eyes. Not lust for physical actions, but lust to be together, to be in oneanother's arms. Draco was now layed back on the bed, seemingly exhausted from what he'd just admitted/found out. Hermione thought about joining him, the bed was large enough, it seemed to be charmed to expand whenever more than one person was sat on it. Hermione briefly thought about how much she loved magic, and smiled to herself. "What're you smiling for?" Draco asked, with a kind look of interest on his face. "I was just thinking about how much I love magic. I feel so lucky to be a wizard." "Magic is brilliant, yes. After all, if you hadn't have performed _accio thoughtor_ we wouldn't be having this conversation. That reminds me... Hermione, I'm really sorry I've been mean to you all these years. I'm so sorry I never appreciated how smart you were, for a muggle-born." Hermione sniffed. Draco carried on. "I also never saw how beautiful you truely were, Hermione. Your eyes, your hair, your noes, your lips, your body, your everything. You. Are. Beautiful. I-I-I think I have proper feelings for you. Relationship feelings. I really like you, Hermione Granger." Hermione looked genuinely gobsmacked at Draco's heartfelt speech. "Wow, Draco Malfoy. I had no idea you were capable of such love. All I can say is thankyou for the compliments and..." Hermione stopped talking for Draco was inching towards her, whether it was for a kiss or simply to hear better, she didn't know. Hermione took her chances, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and went in for a very emotional kiss. As they pulled away from eachother after some time, no one knew what to say. Draco looked around. "I feel like I should pinch myself, just to see if this is real." Hermione pinched him. "Ow!" "Sorry." Hermione winked. "You're a wonderful kisser, Malfoy." Before Draco could reply, he heard noises, Hermione immediately vanished, probably apparating. The curtain suddenly got pulled open, revealing Madam Pomfrey's shocked face. "Malfoy, what on Earth are you doing here? The bell went for you to return to your dormitory an hour ago!" Madam Pomfrey proceded in ushering him out, waiting for no explanation. As Draco left, Madam Pomfrey sighed and closed up for the night.

Draco Malfoy was yet again walking around the castle at times where he was supposed to be somewhere. Before it was class, now it was bed. He was so into his thoughts -wondering if earlier had been a dream- he didn't even notice when Hermione apparated in front of him. "Draco! I've been looking for you everywhere, thinking of a person to apparate to takes a lot of effort when you keep moving!" The kiss that followed showed that previous events had not been a dream. "Hermione.. I'm sorry.." Draco stuttered. "I've just been wondering if what happened before was a dream." "Of course it wasn't, Draco Malfoy. I really like you, we did kiss, we did share a very intimate moment. I did realise how perfect you were." "Okay Hermione. I really like you too, but this is wrong... We can't-" Draco's voice was again cut off by Hermione kissing him, much more passionate and emotional than before. "You're perfect for me."


End file.
